Airlock
by nebbyJen
Summary: Missing scene and tag to Intruder. What happens after Rodney sees Lindstrom sucked out the airlock.
1. Chapter 1

**Airlock** (Intruder Missing Scene) by nebbyJen

Rated: K+

Spoilers/Season: Intruder and Season 2

A/N: They still don't belong to me. I just write for the fun of it. Enjoy!

"_Lindstrom! Lindstrom! What the hell are you doing?"_

"_Rodney? Rodney! Help me!"_

"_Lindstrom!"_

"_Rodney!"_

"_Oh, my God…"_

The airlock slid open and then Lindstrom was gone. It all happened so fast. Another one gone, he swallowed. One more life he'd witnessed, snuffed out like the flame of a candle. Only there was no wisp of smoke, no smell of burnt wick or melted wax…there was nothing.

Sagging wearily to the floor, he tried to breathe as the coolant continued to tax his lungs, forcing them to demand air, and he wrapped his arms around his chest in an attempt to quell the suffocating bands constricting him. The little oxygen he was able to draw in tickled and burned his irritated lungs, leaving him even more breathless as deep barking coughs robbed him of what energy he had left. The ocean roared. The moonless night ensconced him. The void almost claimed him, until…

oOo

"Colonel Caldwell, there is an open airlock in the power distribution center."

The commander of the Daedalus spun around in his chair, his brow furrowed in frustration at one more disruption on his ship. "Who is down there?"

"Unknown, sir." The lieutenant's fingers flew over her keypad as she drew up the information, seconds later reading the answer. "It appears Dr. McKay and Dr. Lindstrom had accessed the logs in that area."

Sheppard's head snapped up at that information and he instantly tapped his earpiece. "McKay, this is Shepherd, come in." Not receiving an answer, he tried again. "Dr. Lindstrom, this is Colonel Shepherd, come in." He was greeted with more silence. His gaze shot across the control room and he spotted Elizabeth watching him intently. They both were struck with the same thought at the same time and raced for the hallway.

"I don't like this," Caldwell growled irritably. Reaching over the lieutenant's shoulder, he punched the communication's button, "This is Caldwell, I want an emergency response team to the power distribution center immediately." Voices instantly replied over the system but he chose to ignore them as he spun around. "Col. Shep…" he started to say, but stopped when he discovered the man was already gone.

oOo

The head of Atlantis and it's newly appointed Lt. Colonel raced down through the narrow hallways of the Daedalus, winding their way towards the engineering section. Continuing to call for Rodney and not receiving any response, Sheppard quickly paged Beckett. "Doc, where are you?"

"_I'm just around the corner._" Carson paused a moment before they heard the Scot snap, _"Oh bloody hell, let me through. Can't you see that man needs medical attention?"_

"Beckett?" Sheppard demanded.

"_I need you down here right now, Colonel,"_ the physician replied distractedly.

They descended the stairs two at a time, passing crew members who had flattened themselves against the walls to stay out of the pair's way. They all knew the team members of Atlantis were tight and right now one of them was also in trouble. When they reached the bottom, they bolted down the connecting hallway and found it filled with response teams from several different sections. "Clear a hole," Sheppard bellowed, only to be brought to a halt when a large marine stood in their way.

"Sorry Ma'am, Sir, no one can enter until the hazmat team gives the okay."

If looks could kill, the marine knew he'd be a dead man. Sheppard's stare was lethal and the towering soldier found himself taking an involuntary step backwards. He was saved by the Scottish doctor who grasped the officer's arm and tugged him back.

"Not now, son. After we get Rodney, then you can do whatever it is you do."

Sheppard's eyes narrowed as he shook his arm free. He could see McKay slumped against the wall and it appeared that the scientist was having problems breathing. When trio heard the barking cough begin, Sheppard and Weir turned to glare at Carson, "Doc?"

Beckett had apparently had enough waiting and wanted to get to his patient immediately. Stepping over to the burly man blocking his way, he stared directly up into the Marine's eyes. His accent thick, his face demanding attention, Carson snapped, "Lad, if you don't get out of my bloody way, I will find a way to make your life a living hell. There's a man in there that needs my help. Now move!"

It was like the parting of the Red Sea and Elizabeth was impressed. If the situation wasn't so dire, she might have allowed herself a brief smile, but instead dropped to her knees beside Carson and Sheppard. "What can we do?"

Beckett tugged an oxygen mask free from his gear and attached it to the canister that a med assistant was carrying behind him. "Help him sit up straight," he ordered, slipping the mask over Rodney's face and then adjusting the flow. He wasn't surprised when Sheppard plunked his butt on the floor and pushed Rodney up to lean back against the wall. Elizabeth kneeled by the scientist's legs, her hand resting in support on his shin.

The ragged cough and raspy breathing quickly faded once pure oxygen reached Rodney's lungs. His hands fluttered and he reached up to peel the mask off before Beckett smacked them away lightly. "Leave it alone, son. You need that to stay on for a little longer."

The scientist nodded slightly before edging sideways and feeling contact against something, or rather someone, beside him. Bumping his head a couple of times against the body to reaffirm to himself that 'yes, it was a person propping him up,' he stopped when Sheppard pinned him still.

"Crying out loud, McKay, knock it off before you give me a black eye."

Rodney's eyes suddenly snapped open, shifting quickly over those surrounding him, before he tried to scramble away. Ragged breaths once more emanated from behind the mask, but this time induced from panic and not deadly toxins.

Beckett instantly leaned forward and held the mask in place, his other hand on the side of the scientist's neck as he checked the racing pulse beneath his fingertips. "Rodney, you need to settle down," he said calmly.

"Lindstrom," the scientist wheezed.

"He's not here, McKay," Sheppard said. "No one's found him yet."

Rodney's pale blue eyes grew wide as he turned to stare at those seated around him and then to the sealed door behind them. He blinked and then met Sheppard's questioning gaze.

Dawning washed over Weir, Beckett, and Sheppard at the same time.

"Oh, dear lord," Carson mumbled, running his hand over his face in disbelief.

Sheppard stood up and studied the screen showing the small room with the open airlock, "McKay, what happened?"

Rodney got his feet under him and stood up with Carson and Elizabeth each holding an arm. "I'm fine," he said quietly, stepping away from those hovering around him, separating himself from their care. "We were checking the panels and Lindstrom thought he'd found something," he mumbled behind the mask before irritably plucking it off and handing it back to the physician, only to have the Scot push it back up towards his face.

"I already told you, I'm fine," he snapped, pushing it back once more.

Carson released Rodney's wrist. "He's right. It appears he didn't inhale enough toxins to cause any permanent damage. Although, a few more seconds of exposure and it would be quite a different story."

Colonel Caldwell stepped forward, watching the team interact. "Thank you, Doctor."

Beckett nodded before giving Rodney a comforting pat on the shoulder and then turning to depart. He would leave the rest of the investigation as to what happened to the scientists and the military.

The end of this scene. TBC in second scene.


	2. Chapter 2

Airlock (part 2) (updated 01/19/10)

Several days later, back on Atlantis…

Carson sat behind his desk, his chair tipped back against the wall, as he rubbed tired hands over a days worth of stubble on his chin. Although it was good to be back on Atlantis, work had unfortunately piled up during his absence and he figured it would take at least a week, if not more, to get caught up on the mundane task of paperwork alone. With a sigh of resignation that he really needed to get moving, he slid forward and grabbed his mug to swallow the last few dregs of cold coffee only to find it empty with a dried brown ring marking the bottom of the cup. He must have been daydreaming of home longer than he thought.

Well, he pondered, he had two options. One, go without and attempt to plow through a few more forms, or two, head down to the mess and see if any of the scientists had been about to make a pot of late night brew. It was almost a given every evening now that there was fresh blood to work the night shift, most senior scientists retired for much needed rest, the junior staff lived on the stuff until their bodies finally acclimated to life on the station.

With mug in hand, he tiredly decided to take his chances and slipped out of the empty infirmary in search of sustenance and much needed caffeine. If Rodney could only see him now, he mused. It was no secret the chief scientist practically lived on no sleep and coffee beans. But ever since they'd returned from Earth, Rodney'd made an odd habit of being scarce and it was rumored that a smuggled percolator and personal supply of Columbian Dark was to blame. Other than a few treatments for peeling skin to the scientist's face in which Carson finally just handed over a tube of moisturizer, Rodney hadn't been back to the infirmary. Not a hangnail or singed hair to be seen in days. Now that he thought about it, Carson realized, something didn't feel right.

His mental wanderings kept pace with his feet and he soon found himself standing outside the mess doors with empty mug still in hand. When the panels silently slid open, he beelined to the large shiny urns situated in the corner of the room and cautiously touched one to see if it was hot. Success! Dark ambrosia poured into his cup and he inhaled deeply with eyes closed, allowing the intoxicating smell to hit his taste buds and start his mouth to water. The first sip hot on the tip of his tongue, he sighed as if in heaven. Yes, one more reason to be thankful for the new Zed PM and the Daedalus.

Although delicious, he knew the burning liquid wouldn't satisfy the growling hunger pains angrily making themselves know in his gut and turned to see if perchance there might be a bagel or danish available. That's when he saw him.

Seated in a far corner of the room, with bowed head resting on folded arms, a discarded mug set aside on an otherwise empty table, was McKay.

Food forgotten, Carson made his way over and set his own mug down carefully so as not to startle the sleeping scientist. Pulling out an adjacent chair, he took a seat before placing a hand of Rodney's arm, giving a gentle shake.

Surprisingly, "Go away," was the muffled reply from within the tucked arms.

"Rodney, you need to sleep in a bed. If you stay this way, you'll get a bloody crick in your neck."

"I'm not sleeping, now go away," McKay reiterated with little emotion.

Carson scowled and reached out to retrieve Rodney's mug, finding it cool to the touch and only half empty. Setting it back down, he picked up his own mug and pressed the warm ceramic against the tightly folded arms. "How about a fresh cup then?" he asked, knowing Rodney rarely ever would turn that down.

"No thank you," the scientist mumbled before shifting slightly away.

Not to be ignored, Carson reached out to touch the back of Rodney's head before pressing fingertips against the exposed side of McKay's face. "Do you feel alright?" The only response, a large sigh and a hand to swat away his ministrations.

"Rodney…" he started to say but the scientist abruptly stood up and shoved his chair under the table.

"Carson, leave me alone," he said quietly before leaving the mess hall, abandoning his half full cup on the table.

It might have been the deep dark bags beneath McKay's eyes or the unfamiliar slump to the shoulders and shuffled steps that had Carson instantly on his feet. He'd been right, something was eating at the man, and before things got too far out of hand and Rodney ended up making himself sick, it was time for the physician to take action. Grabbing his own mug and a quick dump of the cold cup in the sink, he quickly followed down the hallway leading away from the science labs.

If Rodney was aware that he was being followed, he didn't let on. He continued past the gateroom and appeared to be heading towards one of the outer balconies. When he disappeared behind a pair of exterior doors, Carson gave the scientist a moment before he activated the panels and silently tagged along.

It was a moonless night and Beckett found the balcony to be bathed in almost complete darkness except for the ambient stars filling the night horizon. Stepping up to the railing he was surprised to find no sign of the scientist. For just one second his heart began to race as he peered over the railing to the gentle surf below but the irritated snort from somewhere behind him let him know his fear was unnecessary.

"Do you honestly think I'd throw myself over?" permeated the missing man's voice from the darkness.

Carson turned around and glanced in the direction he thought Rodney might be. "You've been scarce lately."

"I've had a lot on my mind."

Taking a sip of his coffee, Beckett waited a moment before asking the obvious. "Care to talk about what's been bothering you?"

"Lindstrom," came a surprising snap filled with raw anger.

"Rodney there was nothing you could have done. That Wraith virus caused the airlock to open…"

"Gaul," Rodney interrupted.

This time Carson waited.

"Peter."

The balcony grew quiet once more.

The physician closed his eyes and mentally kicked himself. These were all men, colleagues, scientists that Rodney worked with, that McKay had witnessed die in the last few months in front of his very eyes and had been unable to help.

"Rodney," he tried again as he leaned his back against the railing and finally made the outline of his friend seated against the wall with his head resting on his knees. With his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, he watched the head turn away from him. "When's the last time you slept?"

"What does it matter?"

"Because it's obvious that you haven't been sleeping, and since we just got back from leave, it's not good for you to wear yourself out already."

The dark shape shifted to stare in the opposite direction. "Again, what does it matter?"

With slow steady steps, the physician made his way over to the scientist's side, careful that he didn't spook the man and have him start walking away once more. His own back pressed against the damp wall of Atlantis, he slid down to rest on the balcony floor mere inches away from Rodney. The cold from the structure permeated through his uniform and he was grateful to have the extra warmth of a lab coat to pull tight around him, until he realized Rodney was sitting in just a short sleeved shirt. The mug of hot liquid still firmly ensconced in his own hands, he leaned sideways and bumped shoulders to get McKay's attention. "I want you to drink this."

Rodney shifted, his head lifted off his knees as he eyed the mug offered out to him. "No, I don't want it."

"It wasn't an offer, it was an order. It's too bloody cold out here and you need to warm up." When the scientist refused to take the mug, Carson reached over and pulled free one of the bent arms draped over the scientist's knees, forcing the drink into the resisting hand. "Drink it," he repeated in a no-nonsense tone of voice.

Cold fingers curled reluctantly around the heat of the mug and Rodney pulled himself to sit up straight before taking a small sip.

Carson watched every movement, not missing a thing, and when he saw a glimmer of enjoyment reach his friend's face, he relaxed minutely. "Nectar of the god's, I always say." He only received a grunt in response while Rodney took a deeper gulp from the mug. Within minutes, the hot liquid was completely gone and now McKay's warmed breath misted in front of them in the night air as they sat in companionable silence.

A coffee scented sigh eventually broke the moment and Rodney pulled himself to his feet to go stare back over the balcony railing. "I'd never seen someone die in front of me before I came to Atlantis."

"It's not something you can ever get used to seeing."

The scientist leaned forward on his forearms to rest on the railing, the empty mug still in his grip. "I don't know how you do it.

"It's an aspect of my job that is expected," Carson said thoughtfully from his position on the floor.

Rodney spun around angrily . "Not mine! Nowhere was I ever taught that a scientist would watch friends die needlessly from horrible deaths right in front of their faces! I'm so damn sick of this! I'm tired of watching people die!" With that he flung the mug with all his might at Atlantis and it shattered into a million pieces.

Carson glanced over to where he figured the glass shards to be and was careful to avoid them as he made his way over to Rodney's side. "What else?"

"What do you mean 'what else'? Isn't that enough?" The scientist's voice cracked as he turned his back to his friend.

"How many times have you watched Colonel Sheppard almost die? There was the iratus bug in the jumper when you were stuck in the gate. When he left to attack the hive ship..."

Rodney refused to be baited and remained quiet, speaking only when he was finally ready, "He didn't say good-bye. None of them did."

"He's still here."

"For how long? What about the next crisis? Do you know that I was glad to be in the ship with him going after the one with the virus? Do you want to know why?" Not giving the physician a chance to answer, Rodney continued, "Because if he got killed out there trying to stop the damned thing, I would have died also."

"But he didn't die, Rodney. Neither of you did. And I'm bloody grateful because this place would be damned unbearable without either of you to make my life miserable on a daily basis."

Rodney shook his head and then dropped it once more to rest on folded arms. "I never had a family or real friends to care about." His feet shifted restlessly. "I don't know how to do this."

"Yes, you do. You've been doing it for over a year now and you're getting better at it all the time."

"Like when I almost killed you? I couldn't even wait two minutes! And watching that crazed Koyla threaten to kill Elizabeth right in front of me. He had a gun pointed at her!"

"From what she's told me, Rodney, you stepped between her and the gun. You climbed into that ship with Sheppard, you waited the two minutes until Teyla and I were safe, you stayed with Gaul, and you've saved every single life onboard Atlantis since the moment we got here! You are one of the strongest, most incorrigible individuals I've ever met. Yes, it hurts to lose, to see a friend die before you. But you go on, you become stronger and wiser, and maybe, when there is a next time, god forbid, you will be there when one of them will need you again. Everyone dies, you can't escape it. "

"He's right, Rodney," Sheppard said quietly from behind them, momentarily startling both doctors. He'd been notified by one of the early morning security patrols of seeing the two men heading in this direction. Joining the pair along the railing, he stood on the opposite side of McKay. "While we are here, there are going to be good days and bad days, successes and failures, we'll win and we'll lose, and unfortunately, yes, some more will die. It's all part of the Atlantis package. And I quote, 'to boldly go where no one has gone before'."

McKay snorted as he stared off towards the horizon, the sun just beginning to spread color across the darkened night sky. "I'm having a melt down and you decide to quote Star Trek."

"Whatever works. That should be our motto out here, don't you think, Doc?" The colonel asked over Rodney's head to the physician.

"It does seem to be appropriate."

The trio grew silent, each lost in their own thoughts and memories, as they watched the sunrise spill blazing colors out across the ocean, eventually causing Atlantis to glow a dazzling golden orange.

Sheppard was first to break the silence. "They didn't die in vain, Rodney, so don't hold their deaths against them."

The scientist's usually pointed chin fell to rest on his chest, his eyes closed, and his shoulders drooped a little further. "I'm not sure how to do that," he admitted quietly.

Carson reached up and placed a comforting hand on Rodney's shoulder, giving his friend a reassuring pat. "Then let us show you."

Pale blue eyes cracked open to stare at the physician and not seeing any judgment, Rodney turned to stare at Sheppard when the colonel's hand came to rest on his other shoulder. The tired scientist found only more of the same. Simple compassion. Humanity at it's best.

Gripping the railing tightly, he pulled himself up to his full height and stood between his two friends, letting the weight of failure and loss wash away like a phantom shadow. They wouldn't let him down, and he would do his damnedest to make sure that they could count on him, no matter what came their way in the future, for that is the true price of friendship.

The End


End file.
